Soul's Revenge! Black star can't fight?
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Dr. Stine and Black star fight, but Dr. Stine goes too far in the battle and messes Black star up! Could it be the end for Black star? Will Soul get wrapped up in revenge? What is to come of the scientist? I don't own anything. Please R&R


Black star waited impatiently outside of the large house. He had been there at the very beginning of his adventure, with Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki. It apparently had been Dr. Stine's 'extra training', or something, Black star hadn't been paying any attention.

The blue-haired meister folded his arms as he stood a comfortable five feet from the doors of Dr. Stine's home. The scientist was known for toppling backwards in his rolling chair.

The door flew open, and as did Dr. Stine as he fell back onto his porch. He got up with an audible groan. The scientist reached up to his head with his left hand to crank the large bolt embedded into it.

"Stop!" Black star exclaimed, freezing Dr. Stine.

"Black star?" Dr. Stine questioned, turning slowly to face the young boy. The moon that hovered overhead cast a perfect shadow onto the elder Meister's face, shining a gleam across his glasses and giving his already odd appearance an eerie glow.

"You remember a while ago, when you stole my spotlight and defeated Soul and Maka?" Black star demanded, as he balled one hand into a fist, and extended his other arm to the side.

"Out for revenge, hm?" Dr. Stine questioned, chuckling lightly to himself, "Well, I hate to wreck such heroic spunk, Black star, but that fight was only a test, and as much as I," the scientist paused to laugh at the memory that flooded his mind of the four (technically three, Black star was unconscious for the last bit of the test/fight) frightened students, "want to cut you open, neither of us have our weapons, and we both know that I can use my soul wavelength better than you can. It would be an unfair battle and just end in the same fashion as the last one, perhaps with an even better ending. I might get to see your insides." Dr. Stine howled with laughter at this, leaning back in his chair.

Black star growled, "It would not! I could kick your ass here and now! I don't need Tsubaki for this!"

Dr. Stine suddenly quit from his fit of laughter, and slowly leaned back forward. The moon gleamed off his glasses again, and his left index finger tapped the middle of the large bolt, "I suppose you really do want to die."

Black star ran at Dr. Stine, howling a yell. He swung his fist at Dr. Stine. The scientist rolled backwards in his chair. The blue-haired meister shifted his weight to his left foot and swung his right fist, nailing Dr. Stine in the back. As quickly as he could manage, Black star shot his soul wavelength into the scientist.

Dr. Stine grunted and turned a sideways circle in his chair, kicking out one leg. His right leg made contact with Black star's left ankle, and Dr. Stine kicked it out from under him. Black star fell sideways, yelping.

Dr. Stine quickly pushed his chair backwards as his left hand cranked the bolt in his head several times. With a grin, the scientist turned around and kicked off, flying back-first at Black star.

Black star leaped out of the way of the rolling chair, and went running after it. It was too late when he caught sight of the elder meister's grin. Dr. Stine dug his feet into the ground and used momentum to his advantage. With a lurch, he began rolling forward. Black star changed direction and started running to the side, but direction was a hopeless choice. If Dr. Stine could get close enough, it wouldn't matter what way Black star faced, he could always turn in his chair.

That blasted chair! If only I could get it out of the damn way, it's ruining my show! Black star hissed in his mind. He started to run at Dr. Stine and kicked his leg out, hoping for his shoe to hit the wheel of his chair and launch the scientist forward out of it.

Dr. Stine was launched from the chair, yes. Only this time, at Black star. His arms outstretched and clasped Black star's head. The scientist grinned madly.

Yellow sparks shot from Dr. Stine's hands as he counteracted Black star's soul wavelength. It was like fire going against ice; Black star was melting under the power.

He roared in pain, frozen in his crouching position. Pain rippled through his body. Dr. Stine reached up and cranked the bolt in his head again, and again, as his soul continued to grow in power.

Black star's scream grew more shrill. The foreign soul wavelength tore at his muscles and nerves, outweighing his own soul wavelength. Blood gushed into his mouth and poured out the corners of it. Dr. Stine marveled in the sight, laughing as he continued to increase the power of his soul.

"U-Uh, Soul?" Tsubaki asked quietly. Soul and her were sitting outside the school, waiting for Maka.

"Yeah?" Soul asked, turning his head to look at the female weapon, "What's with that look on your face?"

Tsubaki knew she looked worried, but the churning feeling in her stomach was causing it, "I-It's Black star, he… He hasn't shown up to meet us, and that's not like him. I mean… Black star can be arrogant, but he just doesn't up and ditch us like this, unless he's fighting something…" Tsubaki had her eyes locked on the ground as she explained.

"So you're trying to say you think Black star has crawled into some sort of trouble?" Soul asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Sounds enough like him, I have to admit. Where would he have gone, though? It's not like he's out to get Kid anymore…"

Tsubaki shrugged, "That's just the thing. I have no idea where he went… Do you think that Maka would know? Or even Dr. Stine?"

Soul stood up, "Can't hurt to try. I just hope whatever he's done this time isn't going to make more trouble for us all."

Tsubaki nodded and followed Soul into the school. They walked into their classroom and looked around.

"Stine isn't here," Soul muttered, gazing lazily at the empty classroom.

"Dr. Stine?" Tsubaki asked, her voice trailing off the walls and empty desks.

"It's no use, no one's here," Soul sighed, turning towards the door, "we should go get Maka and check in with Dr. Stine at his house. He should at least be there.""What about Kid? Shouldn't we go to him first?" the female weapon asked, stepping over to Soul.

"Nah, don't waste your time. You know how that idiot was acting when we all first fought Stine. He wanted to be the star. I just hope he isn't fried by the time we get there," Soul ended this with an aggravated growl, "I swear, if Stine did anything this time, Maka won't stop me from killing him."

Both weapons ran out of the classroom and through the front doors. Maka was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting.

"There you two are!" she exclaimed, turning to face them at the sound of their footsteps, "Where's Black star?"

"That's the thing," Soul explained, standing in front of his meister, "Tsubaki here thinks Black star's in big trouble. Probably got into a fight with Dr. Stine. Only this time, no one's there to stop them."

Maka's eyes widened. "Ugh, Black star! Always causing trouble! Come on!" she groaned, turning and taking off down the stairs of the school.

Yellow sparks were crackling and flying off of Dr. Stine's head. Blood ran down Black star's chin and down the front of his black shirt, staining it. He was on his knees, his eyes rolled back into his head, completely unconscious. The only damage being done to Black star now was to his own soul wavelength and his body. Stine still howled with laughter.

"Stine!" Soul screamed, running to the porch of the scientist's house, "I swear, you're dead! Maka, get your ass over here!"

Maka raced by Soul's side. Soul quickly took the form of a scythe, and Maka caught him.

"B-Blackstar?" Tsubaki stammered, trembling at the sight of her meister so horridly wounded.

Dr. Stine turned away from Black star, dropping him like a piece of litter onto the ground. Black star fell lifelessly to the ground.

Tsubaki raced over, sliding to her knees. She picked up his shoulders, shaking him, "Black star! Wake up!"

Maka raced at Dr. Stine, swinging Soul. Dr. Stine dodged.

"Hey!" Stine called to Maka, "Stop this. Black star came to me on his own free will, seeking a fight. So I gave him one to teach him. He is still alive, but I suspect you should worry about seeking him medical attention before coming after me."

Soul growled, "No way Maka! Kill him! Don't listen to him!"

"No, Stine's right!" Tsubaki called, holding Black star closer, "He's hurt, bad. I don't care about getting revenge, I want Black star to be okay!"

Soul growled again, cursing under his breath. He transformed back into his human form. It killed him to see Black star like this, but fighting could only cause more damage than already done. And Black star would be mad if he found out that he couldn't have gotten his own revenge.

Soul ran over to Tsubaki and picked Black star up with the help of the female weapon. Maka led them to the hospital.

Soul watched helplessly as his friend was taken away on a stretcher; doctors hovering around him.

Maka put a hand on his shoulder, "He will be okay, Soul."

"It's not that! Stine went too far; he knew how much Black star could handle, but he just kept going! He was trying to kill Black star, and I couldn't as much as scratch him before having to come here!" there was an angered strain in Soul's voice as he fought to keep strong.

Tsubaki interrupted this time. She turned towards Soul, "If we would have staid and battled Stine, Black star would be in even worse shape. I know you wouldn't feel good if he died because of a meaningless stall, and even though Stine messed up, we wouldn't go anywhere without a teacher. Maybe it's best to just see it that Kid's dad knows about this, and worry about Black star recovering."

Soul turned away, stuffing his hands forcefully into the pockets of his jacket, "You may be right, Tsubaki. But it doesn't mean that this is okay. I'll be back later," Soul walked out of the hospital, growling.

(Sorry, guys. This is my first Soul Eater fan fiction story, and I haven't seen that much of it. Tell me what you think about it. And yeah, Microsoft Works Word Processor won't take the star symbol that's supposed to be in Black star's name. I don't care how it's typed, space or star or no space or star. We all know who I'm talking about. Sorry if it bugs you. And I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Funamation, and whoever else made it. I don't own anything of the sort. That's my disclaimer. Review please? Hopefully this is just the first chapter of a long story. Hopefully.)


End file.
